Unexpected Affection
by ilovemyjasperbaby
Summary: Summary: A single touch could make me shiver to my own death bed. A single kiss could make my heart freeze. And three words could make my eyes well with tears. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I helplessly fell in love with Emmett Cullen. RR! Lemons!


4

**Summary: A single touch could make me shiver to my own death bed. A single kiss could make my heart freeze. And three words could make my eyes well with tears. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, and I helplessly fell in love with Emmett Cullen. **

**Chapter One **

"**Unwelcome Gestures"**

**What doesn't hurt you now will come to haunt you later.**

**Peace, love, and war…we all go through it. **

**3 Sara **

The unfamiliar surroundings at first were difficult to take in. The exposed greenery of the small town took me by surprise, but the calming patter of the rain soothed the first day jitters that trickled through my body. Words couldn't possibly describe the fear that incased my mind, yet here I was, walking into Forks High School.

The smaller the steps I took, the longer it would take to walk into this new kingdom. Though Forks High wasn't a large school, I was tenser than I would have been if I were walking into a new school back in Arizona.

I stood mutely next to the red truck my father, Charlie had given me, and I waited till the last minute to make my entrance into my new hell hole.

Being in a small town meant that everyone and anyone knew who you were, what you did, WHO you did, and of course how you did it. Attention wasn't much in my book, but here I was the talk of the year.

This year couldn't have gotten any better, but Renee had dropped the bomb on me after she had gotten married to Phil. It wasn't as if she had intentionally said, "Bella dear, we want to have sex like animals, so do you think you can go move in with your father?"

She really hadn't even said a word to me, yet here I was lingering around aimlessly. My mother hadn't ever asked me to move out, but the look in her eyes said it all.

Though I had volunteered to spend the rest of the year in Forks with my father, the tears slipped down my cheeks as I packed my minimal and simple wardrobe in my bags. Senior year had already started and on the 2nd of September I would be at Forks High.

I took my new plan to be a sprouting opportunity for me. Here I was innocently sitting in the comfort of my home and Phoenix, and a gold platter of a clean slate was offered to me and it would have been rude to accept it. Wouldn't it have? Finally coming to the beneficial conclusion, I had decided to make the shift from sunny Phoenix to rainy Forks.

My watch read 7:24 a.m. which meant that class was about to start in 6 minutes, and after holding off my entrance for 22 minutes, I was determined to make that dreading entry.

My first step into Forks High School was a complete blur, but as my vision faltered, my ears picked up on countless voices.

"Hey, look it's that new whore Isabella Swan." A small whisper of a girl came from my right. Her high pitched voice imprinted into my mind, leaving a crease on brain. And when had I become a whore?

"Damn she IS hot." A deep voice of a boy came from my left, and another deeper voice beside him laughed lightly in agreement.

As my mind and body recovered from the new environment, I took in my new surroundings and what I saw was quiet surprising.

There were pom poms being waved in my face as my vision was finally returning. A large banner hung against a large window leading to the cafeteria reading, "Homecoming Game in 17 Days! Come Support Your Spartans!"

Bombarding football players were fooling around in their over sized jerseys while the pom pom waving sluts flaunted over them. Rolling my eyes, I made my way towards the main office to get my class schedule.

Being the usual klutzilla I am, I rammed into a bulky chest, and my face met with a Spartan on a football player's jersey.

"Move bitch." I looked up to see a cheeky boy standing in front of me. His irritated brown eyes glared at me, and he ran his fingers through his chocolate brown curls.

Instantly, there was something about him that I couldn't get out of my head. Though I wasn't interested him in a romantic way or a teenage crush way, his appearance gave me the feeling of warmth and security.

His jersey hugged his built body, and the small amount of light coming from the window sparkled into his angry eye. Inside all the anger I could see the loving and compassionate boy that was nestled tightly in the body of a monster.

The veins on his arms bulged out with his anger, and his Adam's apple bounced as he swallowed roughly. His nose flared, and his bear like hands balled into fists.

His swearing in my confused face snapped me back into reality.

"What the fuck are you staring at?! I said move bitch, so why are you still blocking my way!" His colorful language reflected the resentment written all over his face.

I moved out of his path, and he stalked off past me towards a group of football players. I looked back at him, and I glanced at his jersey; it read, "E. Cullen." His whipped around as if his friend told him something about me, and his warm eyes once again glared at me with hate.

I dropped my head to the floor and immediately rushed away to the administrator's office. After tripping one more time and running into a little friendlier, most likely classified "nerd," I stumbled into the office.

As I sat in the chair of the office, countless thoughts roamed around my head. The thought that stuck out like a sore thumb, was the thought of that boy giving me such a harsh welcome. What had I done? Was my mere existence a dilemma to the world? Was I a burden to the moving society?

My effortless world didn't enclose much meaning, and as teenager I didn't expect much from life. Shoot, I didn't expect much from life period, but here I was being hated by some jock who I didn't even know. What the hell was going on?

I mindlessly picked at my red nails, as I sat apprehensively awaited the return of Principal Smith. I was informed that I would be personally welcomed by the principal of the school and that really showed how often Forks had a new student.

A young man walked into the small office probably to assure me that the Principal Smith would be here soon, but this young man walked over to the large desk and took a seat.

Principal Smith looked like no principal. He looked like he was around 27 or 28, and his blonde hair was tousled. He modeled a dark mahogany shirt with an open button at the top, and his corduroy pants matched perfectly with his shirt. His gray eyes smiled at me as he pulled the strings to his blinds, and the minimal light and rain came into view.

"Good Morning Ms. Swan. I am Principal Matthew Smith, and welcome to Forks." A fairly tan hand was extended towards me. At first I was surprised to see such a tan hand in the dark town of Forks, but then another surprising thought came into my head. Was a principal really allowed to look this seductive?

At first I was afraid to take it, but my body took over and my shaky hand extended itself forward. "He-ee-ll-oo." I managed to get out my words as I rubbed my hands against my jeans. The sweat rolled off my palms as I unintentionally watched Matthew Smith's lips move with every word he said.

His pink lips still had a small smile on them as he babbled on about some school regulations that I couldn't pay attention to. Those prefect lips called out to me, and my eyes mistakenly closed themselves. Heavenly yet immoral thoughts exploded into my mind, and I couldn't fight a single one of them.

I slowly peeked my eyes open to see him turned around, typing away on his computer as he still chatted on about the bell schedule. My fingers twitched as they begged to be enveloped in his blonde hair.

I mentally slapped my self. It was my first day of school, and I was getting hot for my school principal. Way to go Bella. I hadn't ever felt this way for a random man. Hell, I hadn't even had thoughts about a man in such ways before. Where was I? What was becoming of me!?

"Ms. Swan!? Ms. Swan?" I leaped out of my thoughts to a velvety voice yelling my name.

"Oh! I am so sorry." I could feel my face beginning to warm up, I knew I was probably a red tomato. I felt embarrassed as I looked up to see his gray eyes studying my face. His smiling gray eyes were now struck with realization, and I knew that he had comprehended what was running through my mind as I turned into a darker shade of red. His beauty had called out to me, and he had recognized how I had gotten hot for him on our first meeting. How embarrassing!

He chuckled lightly and handed me my schedule. He laughed as if this happened on a daily basis, but it looked like it did as a saw a big boobed brunette girl walk in with the old receptionist. "Giving a boy a blow job," She indicated and walked back to her desk. The girl batted her lashes, and when Principal Smith was turned around she pushed up her boobs. He called over to his desk, and I nearly ran out of the office.

Apparently all girls around here fawned over Principal Smith which really didn't surprise me. I saw two more girls sitting in the chairs by the front desk waiting to be called in and it wasn't even first period yet.

If the day couldn't get any better than it had already started as, then I wouldn't have run into yet another Spartan.

My head snapped up yet again since I half expected it to be "E. Cullen," but this time I was greeted with a set of nearly black eyes. His smiling eyes apologetically looked down at me, and a sigh of relief escaped my lips. His giant body hunched over to pick up the paper that had fallen out of my hands after our head on collision.

He looked at the paper, which just happened to be my schedule, and said, "Isabella Marie Swan, Conner Wilson." His hand extended towards me, and after hesitating a bit and looking at the fairly large and scary hand extended towards me, I softly took his hand in mine and shook it gradually.

He lightly laughed and nudged his chin towards the principal's office. "Did you just meet Principal Smith?"

I nodded softly as my numb hand remained in his. The smoldering black eyes of this stranger bored into my confused brown eyes. His smile struck my mind, and I felt his hot mint-like breath blow on my face. I came back down to earth as I slowly pulled my hand out of his, to see a hall full of people staring at us.

"Ha! It sure does look like you met him. It's alright if you feel dazed; he has that impact on most women and girls around here. And it looks like you have first period History with me." His grin widened, and I simply couldn't help but return the gift he had given me.

He offered to lead the way, so I tagged along his back and moved through the crowd that we were getting glares from. The classroom we entered was small yet cozy, and a woman in her thirties sat at the small desk. Conner walked to the back of the room to join his posy while I dragged myself up to the teacher's desk.

Her cat like eyes looked up at me through her mascara covered lashes, but she eventually cracked a petite smile and took the paper I was handing to her.

"You must be Isabella. I have heard a lot about you. Hello, I am Ms. Lawrence and welcome to my class." I smiled at her sugary voice that rung through the room, and I knew that I would end up liking her a lot.

"It's just Bella, and thank you. Um… where do I get my history text book?" My now merry face asked her. She turned around and handed me my textbook, and she assured me that I could pick any seat in the house. The silence of the classroom didn't make it any easier to decide where I would create my history dwelling.

Glares and rude comments and some smiles were thrown at me as Ms. Lawrence spoke to a fellow teacher.

"Fucking whore." A lanky boy whispered as I wiggled past him.

"Slut." A red haired girl scrunched her brows and murmured at me.

What had a done? Why did all these people hate me? Was I intruding their small town vibe by entering their territory from a large area? I was highly conscious of the fact that most of these adolescents had known and grown up with each other in diapers, but did they really have to treat an outsider this way? And what had to done to deserve in being called a whore or a slut, and how about a bitch? I hadn't even spoken to anyone yet and here they were name calling.

I struggled to select a seat, but I dealt with a seat in front of Conner. A smiled appeared on his face, but his friends fell silent as they began to glare at me. Ms. Lawrence strolled back into the room and for the first time I noticed the attire and manner she presented herself in. She wore a pencil skirt that came up to her knees and kitten stiletto heels. From my observations so far this school was full of and sexy teachers who couldn't help but tease students.

A football player behind me whistled at Ms. Lawrence as she made her way to the desk, and she glared at him but eventually sat down. She began her lesson, but after her first sentence on announcing the homework I spaced out into my own world of thoughts.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I turned around and a note was slipped into the hood of my jacket. I discreetly dug it out, and quietly opened the notebook paper open from its origami style of folding.

_Isabella, would you like to join me for lunch?_

I dug a pen out of my bag and scribbled out my answer back to Conner, and when I looked up to turn around and hand him the note everyone had their eyes on me. The lanky boy that had spoken to words of me being a "fucking whore" coughed and said an incoherent sentence which I later deciphered as "He was right, she is a slut. Damn she already started hitting on Connor."

What he had said struck me to be odd. Who was this HE that this lanky boy was speaking of? Had he been spreading rumors about me? Was it that E. Cullen jock? There were so many questions that I had and none of them seemed to be answered. Every since I had walked into Forks High this morning only questions had been popping into my head, but none of them had been and answered.

I huffed irritably and got up from my seat and ran to the bathroom without asking.

"Bella, where are you going!?" Ms. Lawrence yelled after me, but I was long gone. Why was this happening to me?! The awaited tears slipped down my cheek, burning my skin. I eventually found my way to the bathroom, and luckily it was empty. Slamming the bathroom behind me, the tears came faster and my body shook spontaneously, and I heard someone come into the bathroom.

"Dam did you see that Bella?" I heard a girl with a peppy voice say.

"Hell ya. What a whore. I saw her all over Emmett; which means that slut doesn't know he's taken or she doesn't give shit even if he is." I heard the same high pitched voice I had heard when I had entered Forks High in the morning.

"Jake was right about her. Her sweet face might have fooled him back in Phoenix, but he has given everyone the heads up. That bitch isn't getting to anyone." The peppy girl chimed in.

Jake! Oh my god! What the hell was he doing here!? Didn't he move to Seattle?! A whole new pile of questions were placed on my platter. The gold platter that had been handed to me with a clean slate had seemed to have disappeared from under me in a matter of a sentence.

Jacob Black was my first and ex- boyfriend. Back in Phoenix we had been introduced by our parents, and a spark then a fire had been lit between us. After about 6 or 7 dates we had jumped into a relationship, and I was instantaneously swept of my feet.

With him being the football star and me being, me, there wasn't much we had in common, but the both us knew one thing for sure. We couldn't seem to stay away from each other. Though a physical relationship wasn't what I wanted, the attraction that was incased in our relationship pushed us to be physical. After dating for 6 months we had sex for the first time, and I got pregnant.

Jake denied the baby, and said that it possibly couldn't be his. He told me that he had pulled out and that he was wearing a condom. That was when things got out of control. The fights. The yelling. And eventually the abuse.

"You fucking bitch! I told you that baby is not mine!" I remembered Jake yelling in my face as if it were yesterday. When I didn't move out of his way, his hand moved across my face. I fell back as the tears slipped across my face. My 5 month baby bounced in its mother's cage. Jake stood over my body, and with one kick everything came to end.

The heartbreak and betrayal hurt more than the blood seeping out of my body as my baby took its last few breaths. I cried. I cried for my child. I cried for myself. But most of all, I cried for the person I had mistaken Jake for.

The tears now came to my eyes again, and my hand soothed the now flat stomach. The bathroom stall felt as if it were closing on me. I felt caged and I struggled to breathe. I ran out of the stall to see two horrified bimbos, but I could care less as I splashed my blood shot eyes with cold water.

I looked at who I had become since then. My clothes had gone from fashionable to grandma, and my hair had gone from chocolate brown to a dull brown that lacked protein and pigment. There was a long slit on my lower stomach where my dead child had been pulled out from. The scar was there every day, haunting me of my misery and reminding the helpless soul trapped in my body of a murdering father.

I wiped my face and made my way back to class after I had regained my composure. I knew my eyes were still red, but letting my eyes return to their normal state would have taken quite a while.

Ms. Lawrence was talking about the causes of World War One when I returned after about 15 minutes, and when I looked at her apologetically she saw my red eyes and gestured me to sit down.

Everyone gazed at me, and when I heard a voice from behind from I couldn't wish for anything more than death.

"Ms. Lawrence, Mr. Johnson told me to give this to you." My head whipped around to the familiar deep voice, which had caressed my heart not so long ago. My eyes widened in horror as -a Spartan jersey wearing- Jacob Black stood in my face.

He looked exactly the same, yet he looked different. My heart still failed to remain steady as his piercing eyes looked at me. I could still feel his lips close to me and his protective arms against my warm body. His husky voice was music to my ears.

A part of him would always be with me due to the fact to the helpless child I had once held in his name. Though his extreme hatred for me still seemed to remain, I couldn't let my past go. I begged my heart on a daily basis to overlook that stage in my life, yet my body failed to respond.

His body stood still as we both stared at one another. There was a gasp from three girls in the class, but our eye contact didn't fade. The smile he had once come in with was now a frown that burned and made my heart throb.

The tears once again slipped down my cheeks, and my chest heaved quickly as I gasped for air. A sharp pang ripped through my stomach, and the soul of my helpless child yanked me to the ground. My body fell towards the ground, and before I could feel the carpet on my frail body, everything went black.


End file.
